adnegation secrets
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: what if tris and four had started dating in abnegation. but four transfers to dauntless and tris gets best by his father will four come to her rescue or will someone else read and review
1. prolodge

In Abnegation there are two people who have who have been dating for 2 years and their names are Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior. They keep it a secret from their parents because they are scared that they will split them up. But on Tobias's choosing day he chooses Dauntless because he wanted to be away from his father. One day during Dauntless initiation Tobias thinks _damn I forgot to warn Beatrice about Marcus well lets hope she figures it out on her own she is smart that's why I love her_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Abnegation**

Beatrice comes home from school and Andrew says "Beatrice Marcus needs some help with cleaning his house can you do me a favor and help him with it because his son had transferred and he cant bare to do it on his own"

Beatrice looks at her father and says "sure dad I will head over there right now I will see you later"

Beatrice goes over to Marcus's house and knocks on the door and says "good morning Marcus. my dad told me you need help cleaning your house"

Marcus says "of course come on in Beatrice I do need the help thank you for coming on such short notice. I apologize for the inconvenience"

Beatrice replies "oh it's no problem at all Marcus I am Abnegation after all"

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Beatrice is cleaning Tobias's old room when suddenly Marcus walks in with a belt and starts beating Beatrice and says "did you know my son Beatrice because if your lying then you will get hit more then this and keep your voice down I would rather not have people asking questions"

Beatrice replies "no I don't know your son I swear. Please stop"

Marcus doesn't but says "alright but if I find out your lying the punishment will be bad. I want you here everyday after school to help me clean please"

Beatrice nods and Marcus also adds "oh and if your late you will get worse of a punishment"

Again Beatrice nods and leaves his house and heads home. Susan was walking home when she saw the blood and gasps "BEATRICE WHAT HAPPENED DID MARCUS EATON DO THIS"

Beatrice nods and Susan is immediately at her side and says "come on you can stay at my house"

Susan take her to her house and sits her down and calls her father and says "dad you need to find out where Four is because we need to arrest Marcus because he is beating Beatrice"

Susan's dad says "I am actually with him now I will tell him what has happened keep her at our Susan"

Susan nods and says "ok thank you dad I love you"

Susan's dad says "I love you too"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Marcus's house**

Marcus is thinking _where the hell is Beatrice she is late unless someone noticed her lashes then I would be in so much trouble._ Marcus is pulled out of his thoughts when there is a knock on his door and it is none other than the Dauntless prodigy Four A.K.A Tobias his son and he does not look happy he pulls out cuffs and says "Marcus Eaton you are under arrest for abuse against me and Beatrice Prior"

Marcus glares at his son and says "who reported this they are obliviously lying to you"

Four replies with a glare "no I know this person is not lying because this person sent me pictures of the lashes which were sent to Candor so you are coming with me either the easy way or the hard way"

Marcus grabs his coat and follows Four and says "do you really hate me this much son"

Four looks at his father and says "I am not your son anymore Marcus"

* * *

 **At Candor Headquarters**

Four takes Marcus to Candor and says "Jack please hold him til I get back with Beatrice Prior"

Jack nods and two Candor guards take Marcus to a cell. Then Four runs back to Abnegation because he is worried about Beatrice. He sees her and says as if he were acting "are you Beatrice Prior"

Beatrice turns around and says "yes"

Four still is acting and says "come with me please"

Beatrice nods and follows Four to the train tracks where Four finally drops his guard and grabs Beatrice gently and kisses her passionately and says "when Susan's father told me what happened I went pale I thought he wouldn't hurt you I was so worried about you I love you Beatrice"

Beatrice is confused because she doesn't know what to say she smiles and kisses him again and this time it doesn't stop because she pulls four down to her. She pulls apart and says "I love you too Tobias. He asked me if I knew you and if I was lying he would hit me more"

Four says "and what did you say"

Beatrice replies "no"

Four smiles because at least she was able to fool Marcus. They arrive at Candor and Jack greets them and says "thank you for coming Mrs. Prior please follow me and we will get your statement. Four could you track down Marcus's son so we can get his statement as well"

Four turns pale but the breathes in and says "I wont need to because I am Marcus's son"

Jack then says "alright then you will also need to give a statement about what he did to you"

Four and Beatrice give their statements and then Jack orders Marcus to be put under the truth serum.

* * *

 **In the interrogation room**

Two Dauntless guard bring in Marcus and Jack gives him the truth serum and says

"pleas estate your full name"

"Marcus Thomas Eaton"

"Faction of birth and chosen Faction"

"born Abnegation and chose Abnegation"

"do you have any children and are you married"

"yes"

"what are their names"

"Evelyn Eaton is my wife and Tobias Eaton is my son"

"is it true that you have beaten your son"

"yes"

"why"

"because it is his fault that my wife is dead"

"wow that is a little rude. Did you think that beating your son was the right thing to do"

"yes it was for his own good

"is it also true that you beat Beatrice Prior"

"yes I think she is dating my son"

"do you have any proof"

"no"

"so you have a rumor that Beatrice Prior is in a relationship with your son and you thought that you could beat it out of her"

"yes I did"

"and did it work"

"no"

"one more question what is your deepest regret"

"that I had a useless son"

Jack gives Marcus the anti-serum and says "Marcus Thomas Eaton you are hear by executed for abuse and you are not fit to live in this worl. Guards take him away"

Two Dauntless guards take him away where he will be injected with the death serum

* * *

 **Back at Abnegation for the choosing ceremony**

At the hub Beatrice and Caleb with the rest of the Abnegation. Andrew turns toward the staircase and all the other Abnegation follow him. They all finally get to the floor they are supposed to be and the choosing ceremony had begun.

Four calls "Beatrice Prior"

she walks up and grab a knife and cut a little bit into my palm and let the blood collect there and put my hand over the coals. Four then says "Dauntless"

Four then calls "Caleb Prior"

Caleb then walks up and does the same thing and Four says "Dauntless"

After the choosing ceremony Caleb walks up to Four and says "do you know where Marcus is"

Four glares at Caleb and says "what makes you think you can talk to me the only person who can talk to me is members got it stiff"

Caleb goes pale and nods. He walks away and says under his breathe "asshole"

Beatrice heard him say that and walk over to him and smack him upside the head and say "you need to respect the leaders of Dauntless Caleb or they will make you factionless. Do you want to be factionless?"

Caleb shakes his head. And so they are off to the Dauntless head quarters.

* * *

 **After initiation**

 **Tris's P.O.V**

Four walks up to me and says "you think a hug will give to much away"

I turn to him and say "you know what I don't really care"

I then pull him towards me and connect our lips in a kiss. I know everyone has their mouths hanging open because of what I have heard Four doesn't usually kiss another girl so this is a shocker to everyone. Four pulls away from the kiss and turns to everyone saying "this is my girlfriend you mess with her you mess with me. Have I made myself clear"


	2. members and an important question?

After initiation was completed tris was the first stiff to make the first slot on the rankings four then steps up to the stage in the cafeteria and says "LISTEN UP! the initiates are to pick their jobs and get their apartments so when i call your name you come up here we go: tris!"

Tris walks up to four but before he asks her what job she wants he whispers in her ear asking "do you want to move in with me?"

Tris nods and says "leader"

Four nods and writes it down and giver her a passionate kiss on the lips and hands her a key to his apartment. then he says "Caleb"

Caleb says "faction ambassador to Abnegation "

Four nods and hands him a key and says "apartment 1506 welcome"

Caleb takes the key and then four then says "Zeke"

Zeke says "control room"

Four nods and says "apartment 1602 welcome"

Zeke takes the key and says "after this candor or dauntless at me new digs"

Four smiles and shakes and then calls up the rest of the initiates and then says "alright welcome new initiates to the dauntless compound and i hope you are happy here"

Then Four turns to Tris and Zeke smiles because he knows what Four is about to do. Four gets down on one knee then takes a deep breath and says "Tris you have been there for me in Abnegation and here in Dauntless. When I heard that you were hit by Marcus I nearly lost it and was going to punch someone I grabbed a pair of handcuffs and ran to you when I saw you in Susan's house I was about ready to wrap my hands around his little neck because he hurt you but I kept it inside and I dragged his sorry ass to Candor and told Jack to hold him here until I got you there to Candor. After I dropped Marcus at Candor I ran to Susan's to get to you because I was so worried about you all I wanted to do was hold you and say everything would be alright. When I got to you I realized Susan was there so I asked if you were Beatrice and when you said yes my heart raced I then had to think of a way to get you out of there and I asked you to come with me and you followed when Susan shut the door I pulled you to me but then you tensed st this because you didn't recognize me until I said Bea and then you relaxed because only I knew that name and I pulled you into a kiss and you kissed me back until we got to Candor I told you to take my hand not because that's what couples do because you didn't have any experience jumping off of trains and I didn't need you getting hurt by me so when we got to Candor they asked me to find Marcus's son because they needed a testimony then you tightened your grip on my hand a little and said in my ear that it was time to tell them your real name and I did. Then after all that was over I called dauntless saying that I would be in Abnegation until the aptitude tests and Max had said it wasn't a problem so I stayed with you until then. Then I had to go to the aptitude tests to administer them. You walked in I gave you a quick kiss on the lips and said you know what to do. So what i am trying to say is Beatrice Grace Prior will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife"

At this point everyone in Dauntless including Tris is in tears. Four looks at Tris and Tris replies "yes i will marry you Tobias I love you"

Tobias replies "I love you to Beatrice"

They share a deep kiss and then they go home to celebrate their engagement.

hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe i might do a lemon in the next chapter see ya later


	3. trip home and the truth comes out

Tris and Four were in bed together the next day after they had celebrated their engagement because they have been together for a few years. After all they did meet in abnegation.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Tris looks at Four and says "Four what are we doing today after all we have to get ready for the training for our jobs"

Four looks at Tris and says "well we need to make a program for the divergents which you can run. Would you mind that at all?"

Tris nods and says "I love you Four I am glad you found out that your father was beating me like he did to you"

Four smiles and replies "I love you to Tris and so am I glad to because what he did to you and me was unforgivable and it will always be here in our minds"

* * *

 **Downstairs at the cafeteria**

Tris and Four have just sat down with their friends except Caleb because he in Abnegation as the ambassador. Which Tris had no problem with because he is in his true faction as the ambassador. Just then Christina asks "so what is your wedding dress going to look like for your wedding Tris"

Tris looks at Christina and says "not telling with Four around"

Christina nods because she understands and says "ok tell me later if you can"

Tris nods and winks at Four. Four looks at Tris as she winks at him and he looks at her confused as Tris shrugs her shoulders.

Zeke then says breaking the silence "so Four you have a while before you are no longer a free man"

Four laughs and says "well at least I have a girlfriend man"

Zeke frowns and says "wow that was evil man I taught you well"

Four smirks and Tris then says "I think I am going my parents in Abnegation for a while"

Four looks at Tris and says "you want me to join"

Tris nods and says "sure"

Four then says "we will take the car"

Tris looks at Four and says "we have a car"

Four nods and explains "it's only for the two main leaders"

Tris then says "oh ok understandable"

* * *

 **In the garage**

Tris and Four walk to the car to head to Abnegation and Four says "Tris are you sure about this because the memories of Marcus beating you will flash back into your head"

Tris smiles and says "yes I am sure I have to face my fears sometime and I am ready"

Four smiles because he taught her well and says "alright you are like me a little to well"

Tris laughs and says "oh please it's not that bad"

Four laughs as well replying "I guess so"

They then get into the car and pull out of the garage.

* * *

 **In Abnegation**

Tris and Four pull up to Tris's parents house just as Caleb walks out of the house. He sees Tris and Four and says "Beatrice what are you doing here"

Tris says "well am i not allowed to visit our parents and it's Tris now not Beatrice"

Four stands behind them hiding a smirk and finally steps in and says "you might want to be respectful to your leader well one of them"

Caleb then pales and says "sorry Tris"

Tris then says "you know I hate that name after what happened and don't even ask about it because I am not telling you"

Caleb nods and says "well good luck with mom and dad"

Tris nods and says "thanks"

After that Tris and Four walk up to the door and Tris knocks. A few minutes later Natalie Prior answers the door and says "hello"

Tris smiles and says "hi mom"

Natalie's eyes widen at the sight of her daughter and Four with her and says "hello Beatrice well come on in the both of you"

Tris and Four nod their heads remembering their Abnegation backgrounds and Natalie is surprised that Four knows the Abnegation customs. She thinks _two years older then Beatrice, Dauntless Prodigy, 16 year old transfer from Abnegation._ Then she clued in **Tobias eaton** Natalie then says "your Tobias Eaton aren't you"

Four freezes and turns then puts a smile on his face and says "yes I am and the rumors of Marcus Eaton beating me and your daughter they are true"

Natalie gasps and says "THAT MONSTER BEAT MY DAUGHTER. HOW DARE HE!"

Andrew Prior comes into the room and says "what is with the shouting in here"

Natalie turns to Andrew and says "how could you send our daughter to a person who abuses people"

Andrew then says "what do you mean"

Natalie looks at her husband and says "Marcus Eaton beat our daughter"

Andrew replies "no she wasn't she would have told us"

While they are arguing Four turns to Tris and says "in order for your dad to believe this you need to reveal the damage he did to your back"

Tris nods and says to her father "dad if you want proof well here you go"

She turns around and pulls her shirt over her head and reveals her back and Andrew at his daughters back with horror and turns to her boyfriend and says "how do you know this"

Four straightens up and says "because the man who did this was my father and his name was Marcus Eaton and he did the same thing to me. I was in a meeting with Susan's father at the time. Then Susan's fathers phone rings and all I know is his voice raises and says what do you mean someone was beaten by Marcus Eaton. When he said that I instantly paled thinking please don't be Beatrice because we met when were in this faction. I asked Susan's father what the name of the victim was and he said Beatrice prior and explained what had happened. I grabbed a pair of handcuffs and ran out of my office and out of the compound to get to the train tracks and when the train got there I didn't wait for it to slow down I just jumped all I cared about was getting to the faction to save Beatrice and arrest my father I first went to my fathers house and banged on the door until he answered and I told him to either the easy the hard way and he refused so I said I hated him for what he did to me. Marcus was shocked to see me say to him. I dropped him off at Candor and I came back to get Beatrice to Candor so they get her statement so they could convict Marcus and when we showed up at Candor. Jack asked me to track down Marcus's son I knew it was time to come clean of my past. When they finished Marcus's questioning Jack ordered him to be executed which he was after that I called my main leader Max and asked to be posted here until the choosing ceremony and he agreed"

Natalie and Andrew stood there shocked to hear all this so they smiled and said "well at least he can't hurt anyone else"

Four and Tris nodded glad that her parents didn't get mad that Marcus had been executed.

* * *

 **next chapter will be up soon hopefully sorry for waiting so long to post a new chapter just been busy with trying to get into college or university. so please be patient with me**


End file.
